The Truth ray!
by doggyjunky
Summary: Danny's dad makes a Truth ray and uses it on Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own this story.**

One day Danny was walking home from school with Sam and Tucker and they finally got to his house and he said bye to them as they walked to their own houses and he walked in and his dad sad "Hey Danny-boy want to try out this new invention called the Fenton truth ray.

Danny just looked at the invention and asked "What does it do?

Jack said "You shoot this ray at the ghost and it works on humans to which is why I wanted to test it out on you, and you have to ask them a yes or no question and it beeps when they are lying and turns green when they are telling the truth.

I was hoping to use it on Danny Phantom but I haven't seen him lately. So I'm going to test it out on you ok?"

Danny thought maybe it will be ok if he test it out because it isn't something that would hurt him and it only tells if u r lying or telling the truth, I sure hope dad doesn't ask a question about me being or ghost or something like that, well let's tell him.

"Dad I guess I will test this one invention out for you."

Jack was surprised because Danny usually didn't test his inventions bu he said "Ok and then he shot the ray at Danny and asked him "What is your favorite meal? and Danny said toast and the ray turned red and made a beeping noise and Jack looked at him funny, well now I know the Truth ray works and why didn't you tell me what your favorite meal was?

Danny said "Idk I wanted to see if it would work if I lied I guess, sorry ask me another question and this time I promise to tell you the truth.

It was getting to close to the time when Danny had to leave to go to school and he said "Oh sorry dad I will be home after school bye.

He met Sam and Tucker at the door and they walked to school Danny said" My dad created another invention but guess what, Sam and Tucker said what?" "It isn't as bad as the other inventions, it works on both humans and ghosts and it doesn't hurt ghosts which is good.

Sam and Tucker said "Ok and Sam asked why it didn't hurt ghosts? Danny replied saying "Idk y they made it so it wouldn't hurt ghosts they usually make all thier inventions to hurt ghosts but all well maybe they just wanted to see if the ghosts were telling the truth or not. Sam said "Ok but I would be careful just incase their wrong and it does hurt them, then Danny said "ok.

They walked the rest of the way to school and their wasn't any ghost attacks which made Danny happy because he got to school on time for once, since he got his ghost powers it's been harder and harder for him to get to school on time.

When Mr. Lancer saw Danny come in on time and sit in his seat he gave him a really shocked expression and Danny noticed and thought "Wow am I really that late all the time."

He got through most of his classes until lunch time when a ghost came to attack. Danny waited a couple of minutes until everyone was running and screaming in fear. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and he ran behind a tree and turned form Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

He went up to the ghost and was reliefed to find out that it was only the box ghost but something didn't seem right since the box ghost wasn't yelling his normal catch phrase and to think of it he didn't look like he was moving at all so Danny decided to get closer to him and when he did he found out that the box ghost was just a cardboard replica of him and he saw who it really was. It was his parents trying to catch him so he tried to fly away but he wasn't fast enough and his dad shot him with a net and said "Yay I finally ghost the ghost boy."

I'm going to take you back with me and test my new invention on you, ghost boy. Danny was scared even though he new the invention wouldn't hurt him but he was worried about the questions his dad was going to ask him and he hoped it didn't get close to revealing his secret.

Jack threw Danny in the back of the G.A.V and drove off over the speed limit back to Fenton Works,when they got there he took Danny out of the net and strapped him in a metal chair and he was getting ready to shoot the ray at the ghost and Danny decided to look scared because he wasn't supposed to know what the ray did and when jack shot him, he looked calm because it didn't hurt him and he saw that he was holding a box with a green button and a red button that lit up if his answer was true or false.

Jack got closer to Danny and told him that he was going to ask him a few questions.

Danny looked nervous but he said "Ok".

**The End...Just kidding, I will make the next chapter soon, I think this is a good story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter sorry I didn't update sooner, I have no excuse. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Jack asked Danny " When did you die?" Danny wasn't sure how to answer this question because he has never been asked this question and didn't know how to tell the truth but he was going to tell the truth partiall because he was afraid of what might happen if he didn't tell the truth.

Danny answerd, "I died by getting electrocuted." The buttonon the Truth Ray lit up green because what he said was partially the truth, he half died by getting electrocuted.

Jack said: OK ghost I am going to ask u at least five more question and they better all be the truth!

Danny said ok, well let's get on with it, what's the second question?

The second question is how long have u been dead for, it couldn't have been that long because u look kind of like a teenager to me?

Dannt said" I have only been dead for maybe a year or less and I have a question to ask you, why do you hunt ghosts when they were once humans before? It doesn't make sense to me because your kind of killing your own kind, I mean I understand if they're evil to hunt and destroy them but not all ghosts are evil some just want to have friends and be a nice person and can't help that they are dead?

Jack was shocked at this answer and started to think about and he said" Maybe not alll ghosts are evil but I know from my research that most of them are, Ok now lets get back to the questions bt first he looked at the Truth Ray and it was green which meant he was telling the truth and he sighed.

Ok are you ready for the next question? Danny shacked his head and then said"Yeah I'm ready.

Ok the next question is what is you real name? Danny was shocked at this question because he wasn't sure if he should say Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, he thought for a minute and came up with something that's somewhat the truth and he said Danny and he looked that the Truth Ray carefully and to his surprise it stayed green.

Then Jack was just curious about how much Danny Phantom weighed because he looked kind of skinny for his age but that was probably just from being a ghost maybe so he decided to make that the next question.

OK Pha- I mean Danny, I am just curious but how much do you weigh?

Danny wasn't sure how much he weighed the last time he weighed himself was when he was in gym class a week ago and then he weighed 106 pounds so h might just go with that or ask for a scale.

Danny said" I'm not sure how much I weigh but I think it's 106 pounds maybe and can I have a scale if you want to know the exact answer to what my weight is?

Jack sighed and said" Ok I will get a scale but you better not try and make any escape you know you can never trust a ghost and he also said" I am going to put this ghost shield around you for now and you better not get out.

I stayed there like he told me to do until he got back with the scale and set it down for me" I said thanks.

He said" your welcome..

After that I just got on the scale and was shocked at what it said, I must've lost 3 pounds because it said I only weighed 103 pounds.

Jack looked at the scale and said" Well I guess you must've lost some weight then and Danny said" I guess so.

Jack said"Ok on to the next question that's been bugging me for awhile" are you evil?

Danny said" No I am not evil, if u think I'm evil it's because I was overshadowed by real evil ghosts that made me kidnap the mayor to answer what might be your next question.

Jak looked at the Truth Ray to make sure Danny wasn't lying and what surprised him was that he was actually telling the truth.

Jack just had one more question to ask him and it was" Where do u live even though he was sure he lived in the ghost zone.

Danny wasn't sure how to answer this one so he took awhile to think of an answer and Jack said "Come one we don't have all day Danny will be home from school soon.

Danny couldn't think of an answer so he guessed he had to lie and new this wouldn't turn out good so he thought.

He said " I live in the ghost zone like all ghost you know while he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Jack looked at the Truth Ray and it was red which showed he was lying and then he yelled" Ghost you better tell me the turh or I will hurt you and that's a promise!

Danny didn't know what to do so he guessed he had to tell his dad the truth so he won't get hurt,

Danny said" Fine if you want to know the truth, I live here...

Jack didn't know what to say so he looked at the Truth Ray and it said he was telling the truth so he wasn't able to hurt the ghost.

Then Danny said" I guess since I told you that I better tell you another secret I hope you won't kill me or anything because that would not be good and I just hope that you accept me after this?

Danny then took in a deep breath and the blue rings went up and down him revealing Danny Fenton.

Jack was shocked at this and started asking Danny soemthing, he said " Son I am so sorry I have been hunting you all this time, if I knew it was you I would've never been hunting you, oh and let me get this off of you so you can get out of here.

Jack then turned off the ghost shield and Danny walked up to his dad and said"So you accept me?

Jack said"Yes son I accept you and now I think we should tell Maddie and Jazz.

At that Danny said' Well Jazz, Sam, and Tucker kinda already know.

Jack said Oh well let's go tell Maddie than so they did and she reacted the same way Jack did.

Then both Maddie and Jack asked" How did you become half ghost?

Danny said" Well I will tell you that story some other time.

**The End! Did u like the story?**


End file.
